This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors and, particularly, to a multi-part housing for such connectors and improved means for retaining the housing parts together.
Fiber optic connector assemblies often include a pair of mating plug and receptacle connectors which typically include dielectric housings which terminate the optical fibers. The housings most often are molded of dielectric plastic material. The molded plastic housings of the respective mating connectors often include some form of integrally molded latching means to hold the two connectors in mated condition. For instance, one of the mating connectors may include a flexible latch arm molded integrally with the connector housing for engaging a latch boss, recess or the like on the housing of the other mating connector. Therefore, the housing must be fabricated of a plastic material which provides sufficient resiliency so that the latch arm can flex during repeated mating and unmating of the connector assembly.
Unfortunately, the flexibility of the plastic material for the housing with the flexible latch arm has disadvantages where plastic flexibility is not desired. For instance, the housing may also be used to mount or contain an operative component of the connector, such as an optical element which may include a photodiode or light-emitting diode. The optical element may be press-fit into a cavity of the housing in-line with the optical axis of the connector assembly. Unfortunately, if the housing is fabricated of flexible plastic material, such as a housing with a flexible latch arm, the housing may be deformed by forcing the component into its cavity and even be permanently deformed, and/or the housing may not have sufficient rigidity to precisely position the component.
In order to solve this problem, it has been suggested in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/707,726 filed Nov. 7, 2000, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, to provide a two-part housing. One part includes the flexible latch arm and is fabricated of a first, flexible plastic material. A second part mounts the optical element and is fabricated of a second plastic material having less resiliency than the first plastic material. The present invention is directed to further improvements in such a multi-part housing for a fiber optic connector, and particularly to improved retaining means between the housing parts.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved fiber optic connector of the character described, for mating with a complementary connecting device along a mating optical axis.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes an outer housing having a forward mating end, a rear end and a resilient latch portion for latching engagement with the complementary connecting device. The outer housing includes wall means at the rear end thereof substantially surrounding the optical axis to define a cavity opening rearwardly of the housing. An inner housing is fitted into the rearwardly opening cavity in the outer housing, whereby the wall means of the outer housing constrains the inner housing in xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d directions generally perpendicular to the optical axis. The inner housing has an optical element receiving cavity communicating with the optical axis. Complementary interengaging retaining means are provided between the inner and outer housings to hold the inner housing in the rearwardly opening cavity in the outer housing against movement in a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d direction generally parallel to the optical axis.
As disclosed herein, the outer housing is molded of plastic material and includes a receptacle at the forward mating end thereof for receiving the complementary connecting device. The resilient latch portion of the outer housing is provided by an integrally molded latch arm cantilevered into the receptacle. The inner housing is molded of plastic material less resilient than the plastic material of the outer housing.
The complementary interengaging retaining means include at least one retaining recess in the side wall means of the outer housing for receiving a retaining boss on one side of the inner housing. Preferably, a pair of the retaining recesses on opposite sides of the outer housing are provided for receiving a complementary pair of the retaining bosses.
Other features of the invention include the inner and outer housings having aligned apertures for receiving an appropriate mounting pin, such as for mounting the connector onto a printed circuit board. The side wall means of the outer housing include an aperture communicating with the optical element receiving cavity in the inner housing and through which an optical element can be inserted into the cavity transversely of the optical axis.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.